


Cold hands

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, mentions of miya atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: When his unpleasantly cold fingers slid up Rintarou’s back, Osamu came to the realization that the other slept shirtless. Well- used to sleep, because as if struck by lightning, Suna shook and woke up instantly.“Cold!” he hissed annoyed in the darkness of the room before turning to a snickering, unapologetic Osamu.“Whoops. Thought my hands were warmer, Sunarin.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avantaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantaes/gifts).



> I wanted to write about Suna and soft, sleepy cuddles, but then I picked Osamu and realised that yeah- that won't be very accurate. So, have this small drabble instead :>
> 
> For my dear friend, who is the sweetest baby❤️

Suna has always had cold hands. It didn’t matter if the weather was cold or hot. If there was rain pouring outside or if the heat was so intense it melted his flesh to the bones – Rintarou’s fingers, carefully manicured and wrapped with thin tape, often times were colder by a few degrees compared to the rest of his body, despite any attempts to keep them warm.

At first, Osamu found it peculiar. He was the exact opposite of Suna – his hands were warm, almost too warm; and uncomfortably sweaty at times too – a secret that he swore not to reveal to his twin. Ever. Only God knows how many humiliating moments he would’ve faced if Atsumu learned about his problem and decided to prank him for “fun”.

So it was rather strange to learn that the raven middle blocker experienced an inconvenience like that when all Osamu knew were constantly warm palms and occasionally embarrassing dampness.

But it was fine. He eventually got used to that trait of Suna’s and learned that at times, like when they walked together home and their fingers brushed together, or when they held hands while watching cheesy movies or kissed, the almost icy feeling of his boyfriend’s fingertips against his hands, his wrists, or on the back of his neck brought him shivers and butterflies altogether.

Coming home that night, Osamu also figured Suna wouldn’t mind if his own hands were just as cold as his own when he slipped inside their quiet apartment, then into their bedroom. The December night put its mark on Miya. He returned from his shop with a reddened nose, frosted tips of his ears, and cold, freezing hands. It was a stupid thing to leave his gloves at home, especially when he knew that he’d be back late, and his constant attempts to rub his hands to try to warm his skin were futile. He was still rubbing them and blew warm air over his knuckles while taking off his coat, his scarf, and his shoes.

Rintarou was sleeping soundly under white, soft covers and didn’t even flinch when his boyfriend stepped inside the bedroom. The night lights of the city were throwing soft shades over the furniture and the dark wooden floor of the room. Osamu’s feet, now bare of socks too, felt the softness of the carpet as he made his way towards the bed. He took a quick shower on his way to Suna, the only garments he chose to put on being his underwear and an old, cotton shirt. His fingers were still somewhat cold, the shower stop not enough to make his hands reach their normal temperature. That was the exact reason why a grin bloomed on the man’s lips when he finally crawled behind a sleeping Rintarou.

When his unpleasantly cold fingers slid up Rintarou’s back, Osamu came to the realization that the other slept shirtless. Well- used to sleep, because as if struck by lightning, Suna shook and woke up instantly.

“Cold!” he hissed annoyed in the darkness of the room before turning to a snickering, unapologetic Osamu.

“Whoops. Thought my hands were warmer, Sunarin.” The lame excuse was met by the other’s narrowed, sleepy eyes, followed by a light pinch of his abdomen, to which Osamu yelped.

“Serves you right for waking me up.” The man retorted with a grumble but didn’t bother to keep his grumpy act and dove in to hug Osamu. He still got his double revenge when his cold fingers touched the smooth lines of Miya’s abdomen and the man hissed in surprise. Suna pretended he didn’t grin against his boyfriend’s neck before biting it gently. Osamu didn’t mind much, and after the initial shock, he chuckled and buried his face in the mess of black hair atop Rintarou’s head.

“So mean of you.” he hummed in return as if it wasn’t him who started it all in the first place. “All I wanted was to get in bed and have my cold, cold hands warmed up and taken care of.” The dryness of his tone amused Rin, and his fingers spread on the warm surface of Osamu’s back. Another yelp.

“And all I wanted was to sleep. Too bad none of us got to have their wishes fulfilled.” Suna replied almost too smugly. He gave Osamu a swift kiss on his mouth, turned around, and pressed his back against his chest, then closed his eyes to resume his sleep. Osamu, in return, only sulked and buried his face in his boyfriend’s nape, making soft, cute, whining sounds but gave up on pestering Suna.

His whines eventually stopped, though. Because Rintarou, with what seemed to be an equally fond and exasperated sigh, took the other’s hand in his and brought them to his lips, where he proceeded to kiss his knuckles and rub the skin gently. The gesture brought the largest smile on Osamu’s lips, and he knew, when he curled closer to Rin, that he’ll have a good sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️  
> Chat me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple)


End file.
